Leon Bronev
Bronev Reinel ist der mysteriöse Kommandant der Geheimorganisation Targent, die in Verbindung mit den Vermächtnissen der antiken Zivilisation Aslant steht und somit eine antagonistische Beziehung zu Descole pflegt. Er spielt eine wichtige Rolle in Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. Persönliches Als Kommandant von Targent scheint er absolut skrupellos zu sein. Um seine Ziele, die momentan noch völlig unbekannt sind, zu erreichen, ist er anscheinend bereit, alles und jeden, der ihn an seinen Vorhaben hindert, mit allen Mitteln aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dinge, die für seine Tätigkeiten irrelevant sind, sind ihm jedoch gänzlich egal. Seinen Untergebenen gegenüber verhält er sich äußerst tyrannisch, was zum Beispiel bei Kommissar Leonard Bloom deutlich wird. Er weiß nicht nur viel über die Aslanti, von deren Zivilisation er besessen ist, sondern hat anscheinend auch ausführliche Informationen über Professor Layton und seine Verbindung zu Descole. Er ist außerdem im Nahkampf sehr begabt. Geschichte Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Er nahm sich ein Zimmer in Monte d'Ors größtem Hotel, dem Hotel Reunion, um an die Maske des Chaos zu kommen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er auch Leonard Bloom für sich arbeiten. Mit ihn traf er sich einige Male in seinem Hotelzimmer, unter Anderem, um über Professor Layton, den Goldenen Garten und Ambrosia zu reden. frame|left|Bronev gegen DescoleNachdem Descole die Endlosen Zirkel in der Wüste erlangt hatte, gelang es Bronevs Privatarmee, ihn zu umstellen und gefangenzunehmen. Bronev versuchte, Descole zu demaskieren, doch kurz bevor jemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, warf Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler Raymond eine Rauchbombe, sodass beide fliehen konnten. Die Endlosen Zirkel fielen so Targent in die Hände. Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|Bronev in Layton 6Als er vom Fund des Londoner Archäologen Dr. Foster Sahaiman erfuhr, brach er in seinem Kampfflugzeug nach Snowraza auf, wo jener Doktor die lebendige Mumie Aria in einer eisigen Höhle entdeckt hatte. Zunächst ließ er Robin und Swallow das Dorf untersuchen, dann machte er sich selbst zum Fundort auf. Als Professor Layton Aria aus der Eiswand befreit, erscheinen er und einige seiner Leute mit Maschinengewehren in der Höhle, umstellen Layton, Luke, Emmy und Foster und entführen Aria. Danach flüchten sie in ihrer Luftflotte aus Snowraza. thumb|left|Auf dem FlugzeugNach einer Verfolgungsjagd im Luftschiff Bostonias finden Professor Layton und Luke ihn im Steuerraum des Kampfflugzeuges. Dort hatte er auch Aria hingebracht. Als sie ihn zur Rede stellen, holt er einen Targent-Agenten mit einem Maschinengewehr her, um sie loszuwerden. Doch Aria wird nervös und schreit auf, wodurch anscheinend irgendeine Energie von ihr ausgeht. So wird Bronev abgelenkt, was Professor Layton, Luke und Aria zur Flucht verhilft. Er versucht noch, sie aufzuhalten, doch als er die Außenplattform erreicht hat, haben sie sich bereits abgeseilt. Profil im Spiel „''Die Identität dieses Mannes liegt im Dunkeln. Er steht über Kommissar Bloom und hat irgendeine Verbindung zu Descole, aber selbst das ist nicht so recht klar.'' Er scheint nach etwas zu suchen, das mit den Aslanti zu tun hat... Nur wonach genau?“ Zitate Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder *„''Der Garten der Genesung. Die Stadt der Harmonie. Nur das letzte fehlt uns noch. Doch solange wir das nicht besitzen, haben wir nichts...“ *„''Dieses Gebiet steht ab sofort unter der Kontrolle von Targent! Und wir dulden keine Eindringlinge... oder Mitwisser!“ *„''Descole... Du bist ein Narr.“ *„''Jahrelange Mühe... Sie war es wert... Mehr als wert. Misthallerys Garten der Genesung. Ambrosia, die Stadt der Harmonie. Und nun die Endlosen Zirkel von Akbadain! Die drei Vermächtnisse von Aslant sind unser. Und das heißt... Bald gehört die Macht der Aslanti allein uns!“ "Blooms wahres Gesicht" (Episode) *„''Wir werden finden, was wir suchen. Niemand kann uns davon abhalten.“ Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan *„''Wir werden diesen Schatz mit uns nehmen!“ (Übersetzt aus dem japanischen Trailer) Wissenswertes *Sein Profil im fünften Spiel ist nur dann zu sehen, wenn man alle Rätsel gelöst hat, die Pikarat bringen. *Da er Fotos von Norwell besitzt, war er vermutlich genau wie Descole in Stansbury, um das Rätsel der Maske zu lösen. **Eine andere Deutung wäre, dass die Männer in Schwarz, denen Roland Layton Norwell zeigte, mit Bronev in Verbindung standen. *Der Goldene Garten wird von ihm "Garten der Genesung" genannt, das Königreich Ambrosia "Stadt der Harmonie". Dies geht vermutlich auf die alte Ausdrucksweise der Aslanti zurück. Bilder 185px-BronephHelicopters-1-.png|Bronevs Armee Broneph Descole.png|Bronev besiegt Descole. Descole Broneph.png|Bronev packt Descole. Descole_Broneph2.png|Bronev will Descole demaskieren. Broneph mit Maske.png|Bronev mit Descoles Maske Layton6 9.PNG|Bronev von hinten in Layton 6 Layton6_Trailer3_11.png|Bronev auf seinem Kampfflugzeug en:Bronev Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten